


Their Little Angel

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Combeferre and Joly as parents, Established Relationship, M/M, because hands down those two would be great at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Joly had always known that they wanted to have children one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I accidentally headcanoned and had to write fic about it...(and because I'm actually working on something else I kept this short and undetailed)

For Combeferre and Joly children had never been a great topic.  They both wanted to have at least one at some point and it had never been a point of discussion between them whether they would adopt or have it by means of a surrogate mother. Both of them had listened when Feuilly had talked about his experiences with the foster system and it had left them with one possible way.

They had waited some time before even attempting an adoption. It was not like their marriage, that they had gone through with quite soon after their graduation. They waited until their lives were stable and they had proper jobs and schedules.

* * *

 

It had been a long time since Combeferre had seen his husband as nervous as on the morning of the day they would bring their daughter home. Combeferre was an early riser, but he could hear Joly already bustling around in the kitchen when he woke up. Combeferre smiled and got up. It wasn't entirely unexpected and he was fairly sure that he would be able to calm his husband down enough until it was time to leave. Joly was preparing breakfast when Combeferre entered the kitchen; he stood with his back towards the door and was so absorbed in his task that he didn't even realise that Combeferre had come in until the taller man embrace him from behind. Joly found himself smiling despite the worry about all the things he would still have to check.

"Good morning," he said cheerful, turning around in his husband's arms to give him a kiss.

Combeferre smiled down at him. "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long, it can't have been more than an hour or two."

Combeferre shook his head and sighed, before pulling Joly close. "It's going to be alright."

Joly smiled and nuzzled into Combeferre's chest. "I really hope you're right."

In the end Joly found that he really had nothing to worry about. Marie, as small as she was, was a little angel and seemed very happy in her new home. And when they went to bed that evening Joly and Combeferre knew that not every day would be as delightful as this one, but it would definitely be worth it.

* * *

 

As Marie grew up it turned out that she was a wild child, who loved to be outside and climbed every tree she could find. Out of her vast amount of aunts and uncles (that included Les Amis just as much as Joly's and Combeferre's brothers and sisters) she had mostly taken a liking to Bahorel, who turned out to be surprisingly good with kids, and Enjolras, who had been surprised (and a bit awkward at first) but had to everyone's surprise adapted quickly (which might have been Grantaire's doing at least in part, but both of them kept their mouths shut about it and not even Courfeyrac would dare to ask).

It was needless to say that her constant wildness led to many a scraped knee and various wounds and bruises in other places. Joly fretted about them and by the time she was nine she could recite his rants about being more careful and the number of diseases and other things she might catch perfectly. Combeferre had gotten home from work more than once to find his family in the kitchen, Marie perched on a chair, Joly in front of her putting another plaster on her knee and telling her to please be more careful in the future because she might catch something nasty one day, while Combeferre just leaned against the door frame and smiled, watching the two most important people in his life. Marie wore her plasters and scars like medals; she knew exactly how she had got each of them and was delighted to tell about it. Much to Joly's chagrin she thought that scars were cool and it was one of her favourite past times to prod Bahorel about the ones he got through bar brawls and riots.

But as children do Marie began to grow up and somehow Combeferre ended up being the one to fret over her. Joly had made sure that she knew what she needed to know and that he was prepared (as awkward as the talk got), but it was Combeferre who watched over her emotional health like an eagle. He logically knew that he didn't need to worry, because while Marie looked girlish (she loved dresses, preferably the ones that showed off her scarred knees) she was outspoken and thanks to Bahorel, Eponine and Grantaire she knew how to fight. It was hard to imagine anyone hurting her, but Combeferre would certainly do his best to prevent it.

* * *

 

The day when she brought her first boyfriend home was legendary among their friends. Marie had warned him that her extended family might come across as a bit weird, but the guy was definitely not prepared to be welcomed by Combeferre staring him down.

"It's nice to meet you," Combeferre said, his face not betraying his emotions, and in an eerily calm voice, "I hope you won't hurt my daughter, because if you do you will live to regret it. I know exactly where it hurts most and I will use that knowledge if I need to."

The fact that he was backed up by Enjolras didn't help a bit, because while Combeferre was a master at staring down people, and Enjolras had settled down since their days as student protesters, the blonde had lost nothing of his fire and one school kid was no challenge for him.

"And don't think he is all you'll have to deal with. Hurt Marie and what her father said will be the smallest of your problems," he said with a smile on his face and the warning very present in his eyes. Enjolras might have become a respectable politician, but he was still the same man who had 'inspired' riots against those who didn't care about the people, and it was a mistake to forget that he had never had a problem to participate in these riots himself.

(Maybe there were more of them lurking in the living room, and maybe Bahorel stuck his head out through the door, sporting a feral grin as he told Marie that she should have no problem to strike her boyfriend down if she needed to. And maybe Grantaire was right beside him trying very hard not to laugh at Enjolras. And maybe the group of former revolutionaries that Marie was proud to call her (extended) family was really a bit strange in an outsider's eyes, but she definitely wasn't responsible for Courfeyrac cheerfully telling stories about how they got rid of Eponine's ex and his friends.)


End file.
